


Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués (Web Series), Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Sextoys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Orel et Gringe sont encore en galère de thunes.





	Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche

— Mec, c'est chaud, faut qu'on trouve de la thune pour payer le loyer, là...

Guillaume n'a pas fini de tourner la petite clé de leur boîte aux lettres dans le hall de l'immeuble qu'Aurélien se glisse rapidement devant son colocataire, les bras en croix comme un héros qui protégerait une mère et son bébé d'un nazi zombie particulièrement affamé... du moins c'est ce à quoi pense Orel à cet instant mais il n'a pas le temps d'en rire. La situation est beaucoup trop critique.

— Mais t'es fou !! Pourquoi tu veux l'ouvrir ?!

— Vas-y, calme-toi, tu fais quoi, là ? répond Gringe en essayant de pousser Orel pour accéder à la boîte aux lettres. J'attends un chèque, faut que j'l'ouvre.

— Fais pas ça, Gringe !

Orel tente le tout pour le tout et s'agrippe à son meilleur pote comme le ferait un koala au tronc de son arbre préféré. Gringe manque de perdre l'équilibre en essayant de décoller la sangsue qui a élu domicile sur lui mais c'est sans compter la force insoupçonnée d'Aurélien, qui resserre sa prise sur lui.

— Lâche-moi, putain ! s'énerve Gringe d'une voix étouffée, légèrement embarrassé par leur proximité soudaine, même si au fond, il aime bien quand Orel joue au petit animal tout sauf farouche qui cherche un peu de chaleur humaine.

Il faut juste encore un peu de temps à Guillaume pour accepter ce fait ; il n'est pas totalement habitué à tout ça et _bref_, de toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet d'autant que la porte vitrée de l'immeuble s'ouvre sur madame Lopez, leur très vieille voisine qui leur cuisine toujours des plats infects à base de gelée pour les fêtes.

À ce stade, Orel a les jambes crochetées autour des hanches de Gringe et ses bras entourent ses épaules comme s'il voulait l'étreindre (même si en réalité, il a vaguement tenté une prise de catch). Guillaume, lui, le repousse (« le retient », dira plus tard madame Lopez lorsqu'elle racontera ce qu'elle a vu à ses copines, précisant qu'elle parle bien des deux pédés du palier d'en face – _son œil de lynx avait déjà tout compris bien avant les principaux intéressés)._

Guillaume tente donc de repousser Aurélien, ses doigts froissant son t-shirt, le plaquant avec force contre le mur de boîtes aux lettres.

Les deux garçons se figent, le souffle court, alors que la vieille dame leur passe devant en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de « l'impudicité de cette génération décadente ».

— Bonjour madame Lopez ! s'exclame Orel, tout sourire.

Il est gratifié d'une œillade soupçonneuse tandis que la grand-mère accélère comme elle peut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, faisant claquer sa canne sur les dalles vert délavé motif 90s du hall de l'immeuble. Une fois partie, Orel se met à ricaner.

— J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'crois qu'on aura pas le droit au ragoût de Noël de madame Lopez, cette année.

— Putain mon pote, tu sais pas comment ça me ferait plaisir que pour une fois elle nous oublie, répond Gringe.

Orel esquisse un sourire entendu, toujours perché sur les hanches de son binôme, comme si c'était une position tout à fait normale à adopter avec son meilleur pote, dans le hall de leur immeuble. C'est à cet instant que Gringe s'en rend vraiment compte et qu'il se racle la gorge, gêné.

— Orel...

— Ouais ?

— T'es lourd.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit. Peut-être parce que c'est Gringe qui le retient contre lui sans en avoir conscience. Les yeux de ce dernier naviguent jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'Orel humidifie machinalement tandis que Guillaume s'approche un peu plus de lui et que leurs souffles se mêlent. Mais avant que cette minuscule barrière entre eux ne soit franchie, Aurélien en profite pour demander innocemment :

— Tu m'portes jusqu'à l'appart' ?

Une demi-seconde plus tard, il est rappelé par la gravité et s'étale sur le sol froid du hall d'entrée alors que Gringe tourne les talons et se dirige vers l'ascenseur en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur sans même se retourner.

— Pousse pas ta chance, grogne-t-il tandis qu'Orel se relève en se massant la fesse droite qui a amorti sa chute.

Mais Aurélien s'en fiche, il a réussi à faire oublier à Gringe qu'il souhaitait initialement ouvrir la boîte aux lettres des enfers. Fier de son machiavélisme inné, il lui emboîte le pas et l'embête encore jusqu'au sixième étage, en se collant à lui et en essayant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, parce qu'il sait à quel point Gringe n'aime pas les contacts physiques mais parce qu'aussi, depuis quelque temps, il autorise de plus en plus Orel à l'approcher... Même si là, ça finit en chamailleries et ils manquent tous les deux de se vautrer dans le couloir de leur étage une fois sortis de l'ascenseur.

En réalité, ce petit jeu dure depuis la date qu'Orel a renommée _Le Jour de la Révélation_ (il planche encore sur le titre). Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient affalés sur leur vieux canapé défoncé qui sent bon le tabac et la flemme de compétition, jouant à des jeux stupides comme eux seuls savent le faire.

Pour une raison obscure, le Johnny Depp s'est transformé en séance psy, ce qui arrive rarement, voire jamais, d'ailleurs. Parler de vrais trucs d'adultes et se confier à cœur ouvert n'est pas quelque chose que les deux garçons pratiquent quotidiennement, loin de là. Généralement, quand un des deux ne va pas bien, il s'isole et l'autre commande une pizza spéciale remontage de moral (celle avec supplément fromage, peppéroni, et re-supplément fromage). Ils ne parlent pas. Leur seule présence auprès de l'autre suffit à apaiser la tourmente.

Mais le Jour de la Révélation, Guillaume s'est mis à dire des trucs d'adultes et s'est confié à cœur ouvert. Ça a surpris Orel à tel point que ce dernier n'a pas réussi à le chambrer pour se foutre un peu de lui. Son meilleur pote en avait vraiment gros sur le cœur. Ils ont parlé pendant des heures, d'abord chacun en marchant sur des œufs, intimidés malgré eux par l'audace de discuter de choses aussi sérieuses que leurs doutes, leurs angoisses et leurs déceptions.

Et, au bout d'un moment, Gringe a posé une main sur la cuisse d'Orel et lui a souri en le remerciant d'être à ses côtés depuis si longtemps, en lui disant qu'il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait pour survivre à tous ces trucs nuls de la vie si Aurélien n'était pas entré dans sa vie un beau matin, avec son jogging aux couleurs criardes et sa dégaine de faux thug.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main et décidait d'arrêter les déclarations embarrassantes, Orel a glissé ses doigts entre les siens et a serré sa main, en réponse à tout ça... En vérité, les mots de Gringe l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et il se mordillait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure sans jamais lâcher la main de son binôme, essayant de trouver un truc intelligent à lui dire.

Et c'est là que Gringe s'est penché doucement vers lui, non sans hésiter mille fois, avant de déposer un timide et rapide baiser au coin de sa bouche. Orel a d'abord eu un léger sursaut et un mouvement de recul. Avant que Guillaume s'écarte et prépare une excuse toute faite à base de « _désolé, j'suis fatigué, j'sais pas ce qui m'a pris_ », le plus jeune s'est rendu compte que c'était _ça_ qu'il voulait.

Cette proximité.

Ce spectre d'amour timide entre eux, qui les a toujours hantés et qui prend subitement forme sur ce vieux canapé qui grince quand on s'y assoit ; dans cette petite pièce qui ressemble plus à une chambre d'ado qu'à un salon, surchargée de figurines, d'odeurs de beuh et de bouffe bon marché, de câbles serpentant le sol poussiéreux et qui appartiennent à des appareils qui ne marchent même plus.

Alors, Orel s'est à son tour penché vers Gringe et leurs lèvres se sont trouvées. C'était beau et maladroit mais c'était _bien_.

Depuis le Jour de la Révélation, tout et rien a changé entre eux. Ça remonte à plusieurs semaines, et ils ne se sont embrassés qu'une seconde fois, quelques jours plus tôt. Enfin, c'est Orel qui a embrassé Gringe, mais c'est de la faute de Gringe, si vous lui demandez plus de précision quant à cette histoire.

Parce que Guillaume a fait une remarque _gentille_ à Orel, ce qui est assez rare, et Orel a eu une bouffée d'amour envers lui qui s'est traduite par une tentative de câlin avortée même si Aurélien a réussi à le coincer plus tard dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres.

Comme il sortait de la salle de bains et qu'il n'avait qu'un short sur lui, il voulait voir si ça pouvait faire de l'effet à Gringe – qui a manqué de se prendre une porte dans la tronche en l'apercevant, ce qui a répondu à son interrogation – et en a profité pour entourer son cou de ses bras et partir à la conquête de ses lèvres dans un baiser audacieux tout en langue et en corps qui s'échauffent. Après quoi Orel s'est reculé en relâchant un Guillaume complètement hagard et les joues en feu et s'en est allé comme si de rien était.

Depuis l'épisode du couloir, les deux garçons n'ont cessé de chercher le contact sans pour autant l'admettre. Surtout Gringe, qui a une sorte de fierté masculine à la noix... alors qu'en réalité, il se protège sûrement de ce torrent de sentiments qui tente de le noyer depuis des semaines.

Toutes ces belles et effrayantes choses qui leur arrivent occupent leurs pensées et leurs journées, si bien qu'ils se retrouvent encore une fois à ne pas savoir comment payer le loyer. Ils ont passé le plus clair de leur temps sur leur canapé, à se contempler avec des yeux de merlan frit et à jouer à la console. Activités qu'ils estiment productives mais qui, malheureusement, ne sont pas vraiment rentables.

Pendant qu'il fumait un joint et qu'Orel était sous la douche, Guillaume a tenté de trouver une solution. Il a tellement réfléchi qu'il a fini par s'endormir, confortablement installé de tout son long sur l'un des protagonistes principaux de leur histoire, témoin muet de _beaucoup_ de choses.

En y réfléchissant bien, ce meuble somme toute banal pourrait parfaitement endosser le rôle du type qui récite le prologue dans Roméo et Juliette. Et à la place de « _Deux familles, égales en noblesse, dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène, sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles_... il déclamerait, haut et fort :

« Deux abrutis, égaux en conneries,

Dans la belle ville aux cent clochers où nous plaçons notre scène,

Sont entraînés par de vieux sentiments refoulés à des désirs charnels... »

Guillaume rêva donc d'un canapé doué de parole rejouant une pièce de Shakespeare jusqu'à ce que la voix atypique et enthousiaste d'Aurélien le réveille de sa sieste.

Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, visage à moitié dissimulé sous son bonnet rouge, il pousse un grognement agacé en entendant son coloc' être frappé du même déchaînement que Macron lors de ses meetings présidentiels. Pour autant, le brun ne bouge pas d'un pouce : cette action lui demanderait trop d'efforts. Au lieu de ça, il essaie de se concentrer sur la voix d'Orel pour voir ce qu'il fabrique encore. Les relents de weed qu'il a fumée une heure plus tôt rendent l'exercice un peu plus difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot prononcé par le plus jeune l'interpelle.

Sous son bonnet, Gringe hausse un sourcil circonspect. Est-ce qu'Orel vient de dire « levrette » ou il a rêvé ?

— Et bien sûr, n'oubliez pas le lubrifiant ! J'vous en propose un de chez Candy X ! ... Comment il est trop bien... Matez ce packaging !

Cette fois, Guillaume se redresse en position assise et tourne la tête pour découvrir Orel debout en plein milieu de la petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon, devant une caméra sur pied, en train de se foutre une quantité astronomique de lubrifiant dans la paume de sa main.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Oh salut Gringe, t'es réveillé ?

— Bah ouais mon pote. Mon coloc se filme en train de présenter du lubrifiant et des sextoys en mode Téléachat, comment tu veux que j'pionce au calme ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

— J'ai trouvé un super truc pour gagner de la thune sans rien faire ! J'vais devenir influenceur sur Instagram !

Gringe exhale un bref rire moqueur, un peu halluciné.

— Et c'est quoi ton business plan ? Tu vas organiser des jeux-concours pour faire gagner des godemichets à tes followers ?

— Ouais, vas-y, moque-toi de mon génie ! Tu riras moins quand je me ferai 10k par semaine...

Gringe se redresse avec un intérêt nouveau.

— Tu les as trouvés où tous ces sextoys, d'abord ? Y a des marques qui te paient pour les présenter ?

— Bah non, pourquoi ? J'les ai achetés au Planet X en bas de la rue, pendant que tu dormais.

Gringe rit encore, dépassé par la singularité de son meilleur pote, qui est en train d'étaler tout son lubrifiant sur un _énorme_ gode violet. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si cette vision le dérange plus qu'elle ne l'excite. Orel est en train de le rendre barge.

Il se racle la gorge et se force à détacher son regard de cette image indécente. Il sent son visage chauffer, mais il ne rougit pas, _non, évidemment_.

— T'es au courant que les influenceurs sur Insta testent les produits en vidéo pour leur communauté ? raille-t-il sur un ton qui se veut détaché alors que son cœur commence à battre fort dans sa poitrine à la simple idée de son pote prenant du plaisir devant une caméra.

— Ah ouais ?

Orel réfléchit un instant avec sérieux.

— ... Tu crois que des vidéos « je teste les plugs de la collection superhéros de chez Dirty Boy », ça passerait sur les réseaux ?

Gringe s'étouffe avec sa propre salive.

Orel a vraiment l'air sérieux.

— Des... quoi ? Attends, t'envisages quand même pas de tester des putains de plugs pour en faire la pub ?!

— Faut bien commencer quelque part, répond Orel, songeur, avec cette innocence qui le caractérise si bien, celle-là même qui lui ferait faire des sextapes pour de la thune, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils puissent garder leur appart' et que Gringe n'ait pas besoin de travailler, donc de sortir de chez eux et d'abandonner Aurélien à son triste sort pendant des heures, tous les jours (Orel ne l'a jamais avoué, mais il déteste se retrouver seul chez eux, sans son comparse).

Gringe s'est d'ailleurs levé et a contourné le canapé pour se placer entre son ami et la caméra.

— Arrête ça, Orel. C'est nul comme idée.

— Tu dis toujours ça quand je propose un truc de toute façon, répond Aurélien, vexé, en brandissant le gode violet qui dégouline de lubrifiant.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir cette conversation sans que tu agites une bite en plastique sous mon nez, s'te plaît ? Et d'ailleurs _pourquoi_ des sextoys et pas... j'sais pas, moi... du maquillage, comme tout le monde ?!

— Bah déjà parce que tout le monde le fait. Et puis j'suis pas une meuf, comment tu veux que je présente des trucs que je connais pas ?!

Gringe plisse les yeux. Est-ce qu'Orel est en train d'insinuer qu'il est parfaitement familier de ce genre de jouets ? _Putain_... il est vraiment en train de lui faire perdre la tête et il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

— Et puis, le sexe ça fait toujours vendre, poursuit Orel. C'est du marketing, Gringe, tu devrais le savoir.

— Pas question que j'te laisse t'afficher comme ça, mon pote. Encore moins pour de la thune.

— Pourquoi ? Tu s'rais jaloux si je venais à percer ?

— Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste du bon sens, putain ! J'veux pas que tu finisses sur des sites de boules hyper glauques avec des vieux mecs dégueux qui se pignolent en te matant !

Le silence tombe soudain. L'atmosphère habituellement légère entre ces quatre murs s'alourdit et les deux garçons se dévisagent.

— Pourtant tu l'as dit toi-même, reprend doucement Orel. Faut que je teste les produits, c'est plus crédible.

— Orel... souffle Gringe, moitié menaçant moitié intéressé.

Aurélien fait un pas vers lui et se met à mordre sa lèvre inférieure sans lâcher son comparse des yeux. D'habitude, il le fait sans même s'en rendre compte, sauf qu'il a remarqué à quel point Guillaume semble aimer ça ; à quel point son regard s'assombrit et ses yeux dérivent vers sa bouche à chaque fois.

— Tu peux m'aider à les tester, si tu veux, susurre innocemment le plus jeune en arborant une petite moue à la fois indécente et adorable.

C'est à cet instant précis que Gringe a perdu tout self-control, même si plus tard, Orel lui reprochera qu'il a été quand même vachement long à la détente.

Ses mains saisissent le visage du brun et ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes avec envie. Et même si Orel n'attendait que ça depuis _littéralement_ trois interminables semaines, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un tantinet pris par surprise et de manquer d'en perdre l'équilibre. Quand la langue de Gringe investit sa bouche et caresse la sienne, Orel en lâche son gode violet et s'accroche au t-shirt du plus grand, qui le repousse contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et glisse une main sur ses fesses.

Aurélien gémit avec abandon contre ses lèvres et cherche à reprendre son souffle tout en amorçant un coup de hanches qui fait grogner Gringe, dont la bouche chemine jusqu'à son cou.

— _Putain Orel..._ Tu me rends fou.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien me laisser devenir influenceur sur Instagram ?

— Même pas en rêve, mon pote, répond-il avant d'embrasser la chair tendre de son cou.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que cette fois tu vas me porter jusqu'à ta chambre, alors ?

Guillaume se recule pour observer son meilleur ami, qui sourit avec malice malgré ses joues rouges.

— T'es sûr ? Enfin j'veux dire... On en a jamais parlé et c'est peut-être un peu tôt... J'sais pas... J'veux faire ça bien, Orel. Toi et moi, j'veux dire.

Son cœur est au bord de l'implosion. Dire ces choses à haute voix rend la situation encore plus singulière, flippante... _géniale_. Guillaume est parcouru d'un sentiment mêlant euphorie et adrénaline, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tester les montagnes russes les plus dangereuses et terrifiantes du monde –et, métaphoriquement, c'est certainement le cas.

— On fait déjà ça très bien, Gringe, j'te fais confiance. Mais si t'as pas envie maintenant, ça me va, j'ai de quoi m'occuper avec tout ça...

Ce disant, Orel désigne rapidement les boîtes de sextoys éparpillées un peu partout autour d'eux et Gringe lui envoie un regard interloqué. Il se rappelle alors vaguement la fois où une des ex d'Orel avait insinué que ce dernier était le mec le plus kinky qu'elle avait connu.

Aurélien cache définitivement bien son jeu derrière ses airs de gamin dans la lune. Et ce petit côté débauché a le don de vriller les sens de Guillaume, qui étouffe un juron et reprend possession des lèvres de l'autre homme qu'il sent sourire dans ce nouveau baiser affamé.

Gringe tire sur le t-shirt d'Orel jusqu'à parvenir à le lui retirer sans jamais cesser ses assauts empressés. Ses mains glissent le long du torse nu du plus jeune, qu'il sent frissonner au passage de ses doigts. Aurélien n'est pas en reste puisqu'il lui enlève à son tour son t-shirt et son foutu bonnet, avant de s'attaquer au déboutonnage du jeans brut qu'il porte. Guillaume remonte ses propres mains jusqu'au visage de son meilleur ami et approfondit encore leur baiser, qui devient moins empressé, plus langoureux, et leur arrache à tous les deux un frisson de bienêtre.

Gringe honore cette bouche qui lui a tant de fois fait faire des rêves humides ; ses pouces caressent ses pommettes avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Et soudain, une des mains encore pleines de lubrifiant d'Orel s'engouffre dans son jeans ouvert, empaume son érection de plus en plus dure et il avale le gémissement de Gringe.

Ce dernier tente difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Front contre front, Orel le branle doucement alors qu'ils sont toujours en plein milieu de la cuisine et que la caméra tourne encore. Ils s'en rendront compte plusieurs jours plus tard, mais pour l'heure, plus rien n'existe autour d'eux.

D'une main fébrile, Guillaume se force à repousser celle du plus jeune, qui l'interroge du regard. Alors, Gringe se penche et attrape Orel pour le soulever et ce dernier, un sourire malicieux illuminant son visage, crochète ses jambes autour de sa taille et entoure ses épaules de ses bras.

— Je savais que tu finirais par céder, susurre-t-il contre les lèvres de Guillaume avant de l'embrasser doucement.

— C'est juste pour aller plus vite jusqu'à ma chambre, répond-il en agrippant fermement ses fesses, ce qui fait glapir le brun.

Gringe sent son érection engoncée dans son jogging contre son ventre, et s'en mord les lèvres. Aurélien se serre contre lui, sa respiration est laborieuse et ses pommettes rosées lui donne cette bonne mine que tous les amants arborent lorsqu'ils sont saisis par un délicieux plaisir. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombent sur le visage et Guillaume songe qu'il est vraiment _adorable_. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait ce genre de vocabulaire en stock pour décrire son meilleur pote. Mais ça lui plaît. _Orel lui plaît_.

Bien sûr, les deux hommes ont mal calculé leur coup. Gringe n'a pas pris en compte le fait qu'Orel pèse son poids ; et que lui a littéralement la force d'un spaghetti mou. Traverser le petit appartement à l'aveuglette en lui roulant une pelle est une chose vraiment périlleuse. Après cinq bonnes minutes à se prendre tous leurs meubles et à pester contre tout et n'importe quoi, ils arrivent enfin dans la chambre du plus vieux. Ils poussent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson en s'affalant sur le lit, épuisés comme s'ils avaient entrepris la traversée de la Manche à la nage.

— Bon ok, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée... C'était plus sexy dans ma tête, lâche Orel en riant, toujours accroché à Gringe qui le surplombe sur le lit.

— Quand j'te dis que tes idées sont toujours foireuses... répond-il en se redressant à genoux entre les cuisses d'Orel.

Ses mains glissent sur la peau nue de son torse jusqu'à l'élastique de son jogging déformé par une érection qui réclame de l'attention. Le souffle d'Orel s'accélère de nouveau et il se dandine un peu pour inviter Guillaume à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

— Tu comptais vraiment devenir influenceur sur Insta en promouvant des sextoys ? demande Gringe en caressant son ventre de manière beaucoup trop chaste pour la bonne santé mentale du plus jeune.

— Faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Aurélien se redresse sur un coude et attrape Guillaume par la nuque pour le pencher vers lui.

— Tais-toi et baise-moi, Gringe.

Il ponctue sa demande d'un coup de langue sur ses lèvres tandis que sa main descend jusqu'à son jeans et tente de le baisser. Guillaume ne peut qu'obtempérer et décide d'accéder à la requête plutôt directe de son meilleur pote. De toute façon, le feu qui brûle dans son bas-ventre aurait tôt fait de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Si avoir Aurélien alangui et à moitié nu sous lui a semblé sur le moment la chose la plus belle et érotique qui soit, l'avoir enfin complètement nu rien que pour lui et le voir gémir de plaisir tandis qu'il se prépare pour lui manque de le faire mourir d'une violente combustion spontanée.

Guillaume a tout le mal du monde à ne pas jouir. Il se caresse paresseusement en ne ratant pas une miette de ce spectacle indécent qui se joue sous ses yeux. Aurélien halète et se cambre en rejetant sa tête dans les coussins. Son membre dur perle déjà sur son bas-ventre tendu et Gringe n'y tient plus. Enhardi par son désir dévorant, il se décale légèrement et se penche vers Aurélien, jusqu'à poser timidement ses lèvres sur le sexe de ce dernier, qui gémit son nom sans retenir sa voix.

La langue de Guillaume parcourt le membre pulsant, l'explorant avec une curiosité confuse touchante, alors que les doigts d'Orel poursuivent leur besogne un peu plus bas. Lorsque Gringe lape son gland, il a tout juste le temps de se redresser pour admirer le plus jeune être frappé par son orgasme, reins creusés, yeux fermés et bouche ouverte sur un long et puissant gémissement tandis que ses doigts s'activent toujours en lui.

Son orgasme n'est même pas encore complètement tari qu'Orel demande avec empressement à Gringe de le prendre, écartant les cuisses et retirant ses doigts pour appuyer sa demande. Cette image est d'une indécence pure, et dans la tête de Guillaume, il n'y a plus qu'un disque rayé qui tourne en boucle et qui chantonne d'une voix fébrile et lointaine « _oh putain, oh putain, oh putain..._ ».

Gringe n'a jamais enfilé aussi rapidement un préservatif qu'à cet instant. Orel, toujours à bout de souffle et le regard vitreux, l'entoure par le cou et cherche désespérément ses lèvres au moment où le plus vieux entre en lui avec une lenteur calculée. Les deux hommes gémissent à la sensation et ne cessent de s'embrasser avec tendresse et langueur. Tout est d'ailleurs peut-être trop intime pour que ce soit juste une _baise_, mais aucun des deux garçons ne s'en préoccupe. Guillaume amorce donc d'amples va-et-vient en se laissant porter par l'osmose de l'instant, une émotion nouvelle l'étreignant à bras le corps d'avoir Aurélien dans ses bras, qui gémit avec toujours plus d'abandon et l'embrasse comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le maintenir en vie, désormais.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils sont allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Gringe et que le silence s'est de nouveau imposé en maître dans l'appartement, le plus vieux observe le plafond blanc en repassant en boucle dans son esprit la dernière heure passée. Son cœur bat toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine et son corps frémit encore des relents de plaisir qui l'ont submergé.

— Hé Gringe.

— Hm ?

— Tu sais, pour les sextoys...

— C'est non.

— Mais... quoi ? J'ai rien dit !

Guillaume tourne la tête vers Orel, qui affiche une moue bougonne.

— J'étais sérieux quand je disais que j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves sur des sites de boules.

Alors qu'Aurélien s'apprête à répliquer, Gringe se redresse légèrement et le surplombe, à moitié allongé sur lui.

— Je veux être le seul à pouvoir voir _ça_, dit-il en venant cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Gringe se dit qu'il a sans doute l'air niais, mais il s'en fiche. Il était également sérieux lorsqu'il a dit à Orel qu'il voulait faire ça bien.

— C'était juste pour te faire réagir, lâche soudain Orel, les joues légèrement rouges face à cette déclaration déguisée.

— Me faire réagir à quoi ? Au fait qu'on doit vraiment se bouger le cul et trouver du taff pour payer le loyer ?

— Non, te faire réagir pour que tu te décides enfin à ce qu'on accélère les choses, répond Orel avec un petit sourire.

— Sérieux ?!

— Ouais. Ça fait trois semaines que j'arrête pas de te tendre des perches, c'était relou, à force...

Cette fois, Gringe s'assoit sur le lit et dévisage Orel, ahuri.

— Attends, t'es en train de me dire que t'as dévalisé le Planet X du coin de la rue juste pour me faire comprendre que t'avais envie qu'on baise ?

— Bah ouais.

— Putain, Orel... soupire Gringe, à la fois blasé et sur le point d'éclater de rire. Tu pouvais pas juste me dire que t'avais envie de moi ?

— J'ai envie de toi.

Une vague de chaleur percute Guillaume qui se demande s'il s'y habituera un jour. Aurélien se redresse à son tour et se met à califourchon sur les cuisses du plus vieux avant de doucement le pousser à se rallonger et de saisir son membre entre ses doigts. Gringe siffle en se mordant la lèvre, encore sensible de leurs récents ébats, alors qu'Orel le fait lentement durcir par des coups de poignet languides.

— J'ai envie de toi tout le temps, reprend-il en ajoutant son propre sexe aux caresses intimes qu'il lui procure. J'ai envie que tu me fasses crier tellement fort que cette commère de madame Lopez n'osera plus nous regarder dans les yeux quand on la croisera dans l'immeuble. Et j'ai envie que ça dure pour le restant de nos putains de vies de merde ; j'veux me réveiller dans ton lit tous les matins, j'veux que tu m'embrasses dès que t'en as envie ; qu'on aille même à l'autre bout du monde pour faire l'amour. J'ai envie qu'on teste tous les sextoys de Planet X ; que tu me tiennes la main dans la rue, qu'on dise à nos potes qu'on est dep l'un pour l'autre et qu'on adopte un shiba. J'ai envie que rien ne change entre toi et moi, et qu'on passe des heures à rien branler sur le canap' ; j'ai envie d'être vieux avec toi, Gringe. Et que ça dure pour toujours.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Guillaume a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. La main d'Orel les caresse encore avec lenteur. Son bas-ventre se contracte et son cœur lui fait mal de battre aussi fort. Il a envie de prendre Aurélien dans ses bras et de le couvrir d'amour, mais il ne le fait pas tout de suite.

— Et tu comptes payer comment le loyer ? Avec un peu d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? le taquine-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Non... En vrai, je pensais à un truc plus réaliste... Dis Gringe, ça te dit qu'on monte un groupe de rap ?

Gringe étouffe un petit rire et attire Orel à lui.

— Tais-toi bébé ; laisse-moi d'abord t'aimer.

**Author's Note:**

> Texte qui s'inspire de l'épisode 88 de Bloqués, avec le thème "sextoys" imposé. Voilà donc ce que ça a donné !  
A plus !


End file.
